


On Throne of Stone and Dust

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Series: Enkidu didn't die [4]
Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar





	On Throne of Stone and Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



A crown lost and a throne gained. In Irkalla, shepherd-king Gilgamesh was made judge. But what good, when seven times the souls leave their possessions at the gates, seven times they leave behind their belongings and powers, sins and virtues? There is but a handful of dust to judge, and even with their memories and pains, dust is but dust, and in that regards there is little difference between famed hero and nameless farmer.

In life Gilgamesh was proud to be the son of famed Lugalbanda. In death, he is but a handful of dust born to a handful of dust, and even as judge and once-king he is but dust.

Dust cannot be rewarded, cannot be punished, and cannot hope or fear.

In Irkalla, the shadows of living maintain cities of dust. Each assigned to a fate, inescapable and endless repeating, kinetic toys in cities for discarded dolls. How ironic, when mankind is but puppets animated by blood of a slain god. In life they are puppets, in death they are toys. Shadow show in unlit caves. Though born of a god they will never be a god, never be more than a labourer and a plaything.

Gilgamesh can hear water.

Once, like a beast, Enkidu would drink from rivers and waterholes. Then he drank from cups, less water and more wine, and between his teeth were lambs and hares, when once like a great bull he would eat grass and tree leaves.

Once, in Uruk, Gilgamesh would place grapes and figs and grains of pomegranates in Enkidu's mouth, watch him salivate and kiss the overflown juice.

Once, like young boys, they would take water from each other, and fear they would become swollen.

But in Irkalla, there is no water in sight, and wine from funerary offerings are dead wine.

Gilgamesh is certain that there must be water. After all, Irkalla was married in bath. While birds and beasts may bath in dust, a goddess would not. Water of wells are from underground after all, and Abzu and Tiamat themselves were said to be cast into Irkalla.

The only river in sight is a river of ghosts, rotting and rotten, waiting to leave behind their final belonging to the judge and once-king.

Memories.

On his throne of stone and dust, crownless and alone, Gilgamesh does not feel like a king, but Inanna entrapped, only there is no Dumuzid to replace him.


End file.
